


To be honest the best sex I’ve ever had was with a man who’s name I’ve forgotten.

by P3rs3phon3_of_th3_Spring



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, She/Her, She/her pronouns used, Smut, can be billy dee's lando or glover's lando, it's up to the reader, plus size reader, probably doesn't follow canon but who really cares?, set a little bit after episode six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3rs3phon3_of_th3_Spring/pseuds/P3rs3phon3_of_th3_Spring
Summary: The best sex you've ever had was a one night stand with the most handsome person you've ever see. The only problem is that you ran away before it could evolve into something more than a one night stand.With Vader gone there is some piece and in that piece you reunite with the man who had stolen your heart.(Lando Calrissian/plus size female reader)
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Reader
Kudos: 11





	To be honest the best sex I’ve ever had was with a man who’s name I’ve forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a somewhat old piece that I've edited and modified.  
> I now finally have the guts to post it because it's technically my first fic with smut in it.
> 
> Trigger warning: NONE

Lando Calrissian had slept with many people of all races and genders but the woman who lay underneath him at that moment had certainly taken his heart.

He grabbed on to her soft thigh as he thrust deeper inside making her mewl in pleasure, her eyes glazed over delight and her curved body moved with every deeper thrust. His pace was slow and steady not like his countless one night stands which were mostly fast paced and sloppy.

He knew that he wanted to cuddle up with this woman when he woke up with her, maybe get her breakfast and just maybe become something more with her.

Her mewls turned into louder moans that echoed around the small room, her arms wrapping around his sweaty middle.

“Please-ah-please.” she whimpered as she buried herself into his neck, her nails slowly digging into his back as he picked up his pace.

All night he had made her cum so much, he’d assumed it was the most she’d ever done, and now he was ready to finish her off one last time before he exploded.

Lando lowered himself, clutching her body closer to his own as he felt himself and her unravel at the same time, him letting out a deep moan of pure pleasure as she saw stars. For a moment Lando hovered over her, taking in the sight of the beautiful woman below him.

Her doughy body was covered in sweat and many of his love bites tracing down to her entrance. He began to fully pull out still savouring the harmonious sounds of her voice. Both him and her were exhausted, the small double bed seeming so inviting to them both.

She rolled on her side and her sleepy eyes landed on Lando.

“I hope I did good my dear.” Lando spoke, him placing a fare few kisses across her face making her smile in joy.

“I don’t think I’ve been so tired.” she uttered her longer hair falling into her face.

“Then sleep, we’ll deal with the mess in the morning.” he mused as he brushed the hair out of her already closed eyes.

She hummed as she silently fell into a deep sleep.

Lando just watched as her body rose and fell as she breathed, the man was taken away by her pure beauty which conquered all that he had seen before and all that he would see after.

Despite his own tiredness he stayed awake watching her until he felt the need to drape his arm over her and lay near too close to her, him hugging her plush body to his body.

-•- -•- -•-

“What is the best sex you’ve ever had?” the somewhat static-y voice of one of the best rebellion pilots’ voices over the intercom.

A group of chuckles, from all the other different pilots takes part of your focus away from your work. You have been sitting at the base’s air traffic control for hours now, hearing the same pilots flying around scouting out the areas of the planet. Topics from the Death star to Luke Skywalker who had blown it up to Darth Vader’s death. And now it was growing dark outside the subject has turned more ‘adult’ to say the least.

“Well I think we all know that my wife is the best I’ve ever had.” a female pilot boasts and rightfully so, she is married to one of the kindest and prettiest people on the base.

“Yeah, but are you just saying that because you have to.” one of the male pilots’ drones. He then goes on about his countless one night stands and female lovers which makes you scoff at his toxic masculinity.

Him and everyone else hears your scoff, making him stop mid story.

“(Y/n) what the best sex you’ve ever had.” he asks making you roll your eyes.

Maybe it was because it’s growing late or maybe it’s because you have grown extremely close with the idiots that are the rebellion pilots but you divulge the truth.

“To be honest the best sex I’ve ever had was with a man who’s name I’ve forgotten.”

Countless ‘ooos’ and the odd ‘player‘ comment is heard but they all quiet down to hear your story, “I certainly remember his handsome, handsome face.”

You lean back into your seat and take you attention fully of your work.

“I was on this moon for work, I thought I was the only human on the moon, so I was being a loner at a bar, I had been for the last three nights.

One night I walk in, order my drink and look over at the gambling table only to see another human.”

“Ooooo, love at first sight!” a pilot calls out.

“No, no. I was just confused as of why he was there.”

“Elaborate?” another asks.

“I only know a basic understanding of the language of that moon, which is one of the hardest languages to learn and that fact a man had taken his time to travel to a remote moon with no knowledge of the language baffled me.”

You quickly check the coms and the screens in front of you before going back to your story.

“He was losing his money and I realised that he was losing not because of his lack of skill but because he didn’t know a word of the language. So, I went over there to help him.”

“You gamble?” a shocked voice echoes in your headset.

“Not back then. However, I did teach him the game so he didn’t have to cheat and get his hands cut off” you reply, “Me and him talked for five hours, it was like I’d been talking to an old friend even though I hardly knew him.

You see, plus size women like me often are the but of the jokes, men pretend to like you only to humiliate you but I could see it in his eyes that he somewhat cared.”

”Let me guess, one thing led to another?”

“Yep... but I left in the morning before he woke up.”

“What?” everyone shouts.

“I was scared that he’d regret it when he woke up... anyway I had to leave for my job.”

“Dude you could have left your number or a note.”

“I was scared! I didn’t think to do that at the time!”

It has become night and you know that the pilots are landing. With a small stifled yawn to make sure all your friends land properly before handing over your headset to the night watch.

You slump down to the landing pad, waving to your fellow friends as you groggily walk to your bunk to sleep.

“(Y/N)!” you turn around to see the pilot who had been boasting about his countless one night stands, “If you ever see him again don’t let him go!”

You pause for a moment. surprised by the romantic-ness of the man’s words.

“We’ll see if I ever meet him again.” you call back.

Slugging back to your bedroom he haunts you. He even haunts you in your dreams. The thought of meeting that cocky man who had stolen your heart that night plagues your mind.

-•- -•- -•-

You spend most of your time hidden away either doing your job or reading books. The festivities of the base never concern you, neither do any of the ‘celebrities’ of the base.

Normally when Luke, Leia or Han was around flocks of people would swarm to them and today that is exactly what’s happening. It has been about two weeks since your evening chat about ‘the best sex you’ve ever had’ and you have been thinking about the handsome man who you still can’t recall the name of. The ruckus of the people going to the landing pads to greet Han Solo and his friends is starting to bug you immensely. You have to re-read the page of your book multiple times because of the noise distracting you.

Hours go by on your day off and despite the noise you’re able to finish your book.

You flick to the last pages, re-reading the frilling ending of the old book, your eyes slightly watering at the ending. You comb your fingers through your newly cut hair, which you had gotten cut that morning.

The last time you had properly long hair was when you were on that moon with that handsome man.

“Would he even recognise me?” you ponder out loud as you put on your work boots to go to dinner. You tuck in your comfy trousers and place your book down on your side table.

“I bet he doesn’t even remember me.”

Briskly you walk to the cafeteria, your pilot buddies ushering you over to their table.

“I need to get some food!” you whine to all the happy pilots who have adopted you into their friendship group.

“I’d wait a big minute, Skywalker and Co. are holding up the line.”

You peer up to the crowd of people around Luke and Leia who are right near the food, you would have to go past them to get something.

“Here, we got you a plate.” they slide you a plate of food which you are thankful for.

“Thanks.” You begin eating your plate of food as the distant chatter of the crowd grows louder and louder.

However, as you keep your head low and eat, the sound slowly becoming unbearable. This is because Han Solo has just waltzed in with his entourage of people plus Chewbacca.

“Ugh, he’s hopelessly in love with the princess.”

“Who wouldn’t be.” You look up to your friends and their conversation.

They carry on about the trio and their supposed love life whilst you carry one eating with an occasional ‘hum’ or ‘yeah’ to keep the talk going.

“I’m gunna go.” you say standing up with your plate, a headache starting to form from all the sound. Still standing you stack some used trays and go to put them away.

But somehow as your collecting the trays the room becomes suddenly quiet.

“Finally! A bit quieter.” you joke to your friends, who look like they’ve seen a ghost, “What?”

A bunch of fingers point behind you and you feel like a school kid getting caught by a teacher.

Spinning around with your arms full you turn to face the cocky smile of Han Solo.

“Han Solo. Hello.” your words are elongated from your confusion about the situation.

“Let me take that.” Han says as he takes the stack for your arms and places in on a nearby table, “You’re (y/n) right?”

“Correct.” You are so confused as Han wraps his arm around your shoulder in a brotherly kind of way, his hands moving as he talks.

“Have you ever met Luke and Leia?”

Your face scrunches up as he carries on talking, not even waiting for an answer.

“Everyone has met Chewy, you’ve met Chewy.”

“...I haven’t been formally introduced.”

Han pats you on the shoulder as he leads the way towards a table with Princess Leia, Chewbacca and Luke Skywalker sitting at it.

“Well you’re being formally introduced to everyone now.” Han grins as he slides into his seat near the Princess.

You look over your shoulder to your friends, who are all staring at you trying to not look suspicious. With a small awkward bow/hand wave to princess Leia you sit down, trying to take up as little room as you can.

Chewy and Luke give their greetings, both Leia and Luke looking too tired.

“Sooo, I’ve heard we’re packing up here, we don’t really need a rebellion after, um, everything...” your nervousness shows as you try not to say out right about the Death Star of the defeat of Darth Vader. “Sorry, I should shut up.”

“No, it’s true. We are packing up after our victory but the rebellion is still needed.” Leia explains as she looks you up and down, “And I’ve heard of your talents (y/n) (l/n).”

“I wouldn't say air traffic control is a talent-“

“You were a spy.” Han and Luke’s eyes snap on to you in shock as Leia smiles with glee, “And from what I’ve heard a pretty good one at that.”

“I-well-um-I wasn’t a spy.” you take a lonely drink from the table and sip it, “I just worked for a privet investigator on the Planet Morana.”

“You could have been very good for the rebellion (y/n).”

Leia’s words scold you like fire for you think you’ve done a good job at your work, even if you aren’t an investigator anymore.

“Well I don’t really like people all that much, I find it hard to befriend people so I picked a job I liked rather than a people job.” you shift in your seat as you look down at your hands, “I might have been a good ‘spy’ but I didn’t like the job.”

“Well now the rebellion is more or less over, you may not have your job. So, I have a proposal for you.”

You look up to the Princess who’s face seems more softer that when you have first met her.

“You work for me. I can use a person who is a brilliant linguist, has much information and can control these unruly pilots.”

“Hey!” Luke protest.

“She is right.” you jest.

“What do you say then?” Leia asks.

“Um, well, the offer is brilliant and I respect you-“

“You need to think it over?”

“Yeah. I do, if that’s ok with you?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Leia leans forward and smiles, “Stay, I would love to hear about you adventures.”

For the next half an hour you get to know the trio, you finding comfort mostly in Leia and Chewbacca (even if Leia intimidates you a tiny bit.)

“So, you like spending your time reading?” Han asks with a baffled look on his face, “Like you have physical books that you read by yourself.”

“Yes! Of course!” you act offended but you are really just entertained by the taller man who finds it weird that you aren’t the most extroverted person in the universe.

“The only person I know who owns old books like you is Lando.”

The name Lando sends a great big shiver through your body making your throat dry and your foot begin to tap.

“Really?” than name means something to you but you can’t put your finger on it for the life of you, “Um, not trying to be rude but who is this Lando.”

The mysterious man’s name slips of your tongue also most like you’ve muttered it before unbeknown to you at that very moment you had moaned it many times on that night the same man had taken your heart.

Your head it spinning and you feel so confused by that name, that stupid name that has made you a quiet mess of a person who is blushing too much. If you still had long hair then you would have hidden you face with it.

“Who doesn’t know who I am?”

Without a thought you snap you head around to see the handsome face of the man you had fucked and left because you were too scared to face the fact that someone could possibly like you.

Lando Calrissian wears bright yellow cape with a patterned shirt and form fitting trousers. His moustached face is so happy as he greets his found family and all you can do is feel like an idiot.

Leia gives you an odd look, her soon realising that you are on the verge of a panic attack. She tries to calm you whilst the men are hugging but you bite the bullet and stand up, making everyone look at you.

With fire in your lungs, a headache coming on you somehow get the courage to speak to the handsome man.

“I’m so sorry.” is all you can utter to Lando who has frozen in place, looking you up and down too many time.

“(Y/n)?” With a large stride Lando has you in a tight and deep hug, his nose going into your hair, your face going in the crook of his neck. You both sway in the hug your hands gripping on the fabric of his cape.

Lando pulls back and take your face in his hands, a glimmer of tears can be seen in his deep brown eyes. You feel his hesitation. You know he wants to kiss you but he doesn’t know if you want to kiss him.

“Y-You like books...” is all you can muster before his smacks his lips onto yours.

The kiss at first is needy but it soon turns into a sweet and slow kiss which you reciprocate. Your hands lay on his hands, which still cup your face, as he pulls away and rest his forehead onto yours.

“I just knew the universe would bring us back together somehow.” he barely whispers.

“You like me?” His soft chuckle trickles into your ears like a familiar song.

“Form the first time I saw you my dear.”

He holds your hands as you try to apologise to him. However, he shuts you down.

“I’m not letting go of you (y/n).” he says lifting your hands and kissing them both, “You’re sticking with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The could be a second part filled with fluff, who knows?
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes in grammar and spelling.


End file.
